Sword to sword
by Flaz S
Summary: Sonic/Percival, what can I say? I fancied a shot at it.


**Sword to sword**

"I am Percival, Knight of the round table, servant of King Arthur." The lilac feline stood proudly, her sword pointing down and her nose in the air. She confronted the blue hedgehog and his metal companion. "State your name, and your master, sir!"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic faced Percival, keeping Caliburn in a tight grip behind him, "I have no master, except the wind that blows free!" he added, grinning.

Percival rose her sword to face Sonic, Sonic did the same, she continued, "Very well Sonic, Knight of the Wind! Prepare... for battle!"

"Bring it on!" Sonic lunged for Percival's shoulder, he did not want a lethal hit, no, never. He just need to stop her so he could take the sword, that was it.

Percival, however, was not planning to be so merciful. Matching her sword with Sonic's movement, she spun her sword around, knocking his out of his hand, Sonic caught it just in time to spin around and block the next blow. They slashed at each other again, thier swords sparking as they scraped across each other, then again. Sonic dived sideways as a spear of flame shot from her sword, singing some of his chest hair. They then locked swords, battling and pushing for dominance, Sonic began pushing her backward with his superior strength, Percival defeated this problem by kicking his foot. He lost his ballance but rolled as he hit the floor, avoiding Percival's sword, which cut through the ground as she lunged for him. Sonic spun on his back, kicking Percival's sword out of her hand, and backflipping to his feet in the process. He spun around once again, and slashed in her direction.

Percival cried in pain as she fell on her back. Holding the gash on her arm that was caused by Caliburn. There was then no evidence of pain in her face, she merely watched Sonic, who had his sword pointed to her chest.

"Well?" She uttered, fearlessly, "What are you waiting for?"

Sonic's face then softened as his eyes fell to her cut arm. He dropped Caliburn on the ground. "I'm not gonna kill you Blaze." He kneeled down next to her, leaving Percival confused, she said nothing, however.

"Come here." Sonic took her hand off of her arm, pressing his own against it and ripping a piece of fabric from her sleeve. He wrapped it around her cut tightly and cleaned up some of her blood, he inspected his work carefully before looking up to Percival's face, "Feel better?"

The feline blinked twice, feeling a slight blush coming.

"Percival?"

"Oh. Ur...yes, thankyou, Sir." She looked down at her cut in an attempt to conceal her red cheeks.

"It's Sonic. You're still bleeding, come with me." To Percival's shock, she felt herself be picked up in Sonic's arms, she was about to protest, until she found herself ten feet in the air. Sonic landed on a cliff edge, suprisingly gently, infront of a cave. She could still hear Caliburn shouting at them from the other side of the magma pit.

"Ur... your sword, Sonic."

"Can wait." Sonic smiled, laying her down with her back against the wall. He then stood at the edge of the cave, and came back after a few moments, with Caliburn. "It's getting dark. You should stay here for tonight... I'll look after you, of course."

"I'm perfectly independant." Percival folded her arms, looking the other way.

"I agree!" Caliburn shouted, trying to get himself noticed.

Sonic put him against the wall, "Chivalry, comes before heroism buddy."

Caliburn grunted as Sonic turned to Percival. "You're not fit to fight if the demons come though are you?"

"Mm." She admitted, shaking her head. Sonic crawled next to her and sat with her.

"Does the name 'Blaze' mean anything to you?" He asked, just out of curiousity.

"Should it?"

"I guess not." he smiled, taking a look at her. Same voice, same body, hair...eyes...

Sonic then acted on pure impulse, he held her cheek and turned it so she faced him. Then kissed her.

Percival pushed him off quickly, staring at him with wide eyes.

Sonic simply melted under her gaze, "I'm... I shouldn't..." he was speechless, even Caliburn had shut up.

Percival pulled him to her with her good arm, kissing him, fully. Sonic was shocked at first, but didn't resist. She broke the kiss for a second to take off her helmet and pulled him back again, putting her tongue in his mouth. She felt him smile while they were kissing, and then felt herself do the same, also feeling a blush coming on once again.

They eventually pulled away, smiling at each other. Caliburn's voice entered their ears.

"What are you doing!? You were fighting minutes ago. This is... this is unnatural!"

"Unnatural!? You're a talking sword!" Sonic glared. There, that shut him up. He turned back to Percival, "Where were we?"

"Well," she smiled, "I think we were going to spend the night here..."

"Oh, my heave-"

"Shut up Caliburn!" The two shouted in unison.

* * *

**Inspired by GGUNDAMFAN34's fic, I wanted to have a shot at a Sonic/Percival story. I think it turned out ok I guess. Review please! Oh, by the way, sorry I couldn't think of a better name.**


End file.
